1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is primarily, by way of example, that of cartridge loading machines and, more particularly, that part or component of such machines which is the mechanism for receiving and dispensing a measured charge of powder from the hopper and delivering it to a shell casing being loaded. The safety adjustment however may have utilization in their combinations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,737 is a patent of the inventor herein. It shows a loading machine including a mechanism for receiving a measured charge of powder from the hopper and dispensing it to a chute for delivery to a shell casing. The herein invention in the exemplary form is an improvement on the mechanism of the inventor's earlier patent.
Other known prior patents of which knowledge is had include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,550,827; 3,386,329; 3,808,939; 4,157,053; and 4,151,931.
It is known in the prior art to provide mechanisms to receive a measured charge of powder from a hopper and for delivering and dispensing the charge to a chute or other means for feeding the powder into a shell casing. It is known in the prior art to provide a movable member having a hole or opening in which a charge of powder is received from the hopper and also for providing mechanism for adjusting the size of the hole or aperture for the purpose of adjusting the size or volume of the charge of powder to be delivered to the shell casing. A deficiency of the prior art is that the size of the receiving hole or opening that receives the charge of powder is subject to variation because of loosening of the lock nut or otherwise so that the size of the charge of the powder can vary without the knowledge of the operator. In the interests of complete safety, such situation cannot be tolerated. Of course, the amount or size of the charge of powder admitted into a shell casing must be known and must conform to the specification for that particular size or caliber of shell for reasons of safety since otherwise an unexpectedly heavy explosion may occur.
The herein invention as described in detail hereinafter provides an improved mechanism which fully overcomes the deficiency of the prior art and achieves the desired degree of safety in the charge receiving and dispensing mechanism.